Secrets in the locker room
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: They seem to be the coolest friends, but what do they store deep down?


**I do not own anything in this fiction. This is my very first Punk/Bryan fic. I decided to write a slash after both have come out of the pay per view as champions. Please let me know what you think.**

Locker Room Secrets

Daniel Bryan and CM Punk were the best of friends. They both have known one another since their Indy/ROH days. Heck, both have held the ROH championship belt. Tonight, there was a surprise. CM Punk had a match against Miz and Alberto Del Rio for his title. Daniel on the other hand didn't have a match, but still had the money in the bank case that he won at WrestleMania. Both men were in the locker room getting ready for the match, and of course Punk has to joke around.

"Hey Bryan, you don't have a match, why are you getting ready?" He asked, as he seemed to not be joking around.

Daniel just shook his head with laughter escaping his lips. Then he looked at CM Punk. "Didn't you hear about the surprise I have planned?"

Cocking his brow, Punk didn't hear what Daniel had planned for tonight, but the only thing he could think of was the Money in the Bank briefcase. "You're cashing that in tonight?"

Daniel then turned looking at Punk with a smirk on his face. "Yup, and the big show is going to hate me for it too."

After Punk and Daniel got ready for their matches, they had time to stretch a little before they were called out to the ring. The Big Show made his way through the halls, knocking on their door. Daniel hid the briefcase as Punk opened the door. "Hey Show," Punk spoke.

"Hey Punk, can I talk to Daniel?"

Punk nodded as he stepped aside to let the Big Show in. Daniel was sitting on a bench, stretching out his arms and legs when he saw the giant walk in. "Hey Show," he spoke with a smile on his face. "What brings you here?"

Big Show looked at Bryan with a smile on his face. "I was just wondering, if you would like to be at my corner for tonight's match?" He asked.

Not taking time to think things over, he nodded, knowing that this was going to work well into him cashing in the briefcase. "Sure Show," he spoke as he stood up to shake his hand. "I will gladly be at your corner for the match tonight."

As Punk was watching, he noticed something going on, just by looking at Bryan's eyes. He could see that he was forming a plan, a plan that he had hoped would work.

The big show then nodded as he then left the locker room.

Punk then walked back over to Bryan. "So, he doesn't know you're going to kill his championship tonight?"

"Nope."

Laughing a little, there was another knock on the door. Daniel answered it this time; it was Big Show letting him know his match was soon. Nodding his head, he then followed Show out. Punk stood in there cocking his brow. Wondering how the briefcase was going to get to the ring. A ref came in after Bryan left and asked Punk for the case. Nodding his head, Punk pulled it out and handed it to him.

Now it was time for Punk to sit and watch this match, just to see how Daniel was going to get this done. He sat there in the chair as he turned the TV on. He held a diet Pepsi in his hand, as he knew there was a lot of time before his match was to happen. He sat there as Big Show battled Mark Henry, still not seeing the briefcase so he didn't know what Bryan was thinking.

The match went on as he then saw the Show win. Now it was time for Bryan to show off his stuff. He seemed to have vanished from ringside, but then reappear with the briefcase. Punk cocked his brow as he continued watching, seeing Show tiered as hell, he knew something good was going to happen.

Daniel then tossed the ref the briefcase and yelled that he was going to cash it in. Bryan then pinned Show and the ref counted three, making Bryan the new World Heavy Weight Champion. He then had a huge smile on his face as he held the belt in his hands. Of course the Show would be mad that he only held it for under two minutes.

Punk smiled and nodded his head, "That's my boy," he spoke to himself. After a few minutes of celebrating with the fans, Bryan came back to the locker room he shared with Punk. "See Punk, didn't I have a surprise?"

Laughing a little, Punk nodded. "Yes you did."

There was still time before Punk had to go out and do his match. Therefore, he just sat there and relaxed for a little bit. His eyes for some reason caught on to the body of Daniel Bryan. He watched him get undressed and go to the showers. He had tried to look away, but there was something he liked about him. He just couldn't keep his eyes away from him. This was very odd for Punk, because he had never felt this way about another man before, but he didn't want Bryan to know. He felt that if Bryan had found out, they may never speak again.

When Bryan was done with the shower, he walked out with a towel around his waist. Seeing that his good friend Punk was in a daze, he snapped his fingers at him. "Hey Punk, what the hell are you thinking about man?"

Shaking his head, as to snap out of it, he looked at Daniel confused. "Huh?"

Laughing a little, Daniel sat down next to Punk. "You were in a trance type state man." He then began to get dressed.

Punk, of course, was watching his every move. "Oh, I didn't know." He really hoped that wasn't going to creep Daniel out. He seemed to be fine with it.

Daniel laughed a little as he was still seeing Punk look at him. "Are you okay?" He asked, just to be sure he was okay.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Punk nodded as he then looked at something else, but was drawn back to Daniel. Taking a deep breath, Punk reached over for Daniel before he stood up to pull his boxers up and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't kiss him softly and pull away, Punk kissed his lips rather deeply.

Of course Punk thought that Daniel would pull away from this kiss, but he didn't. He kissed even deeper than Punk did. Daniel then felt Punk place his hand on his shaft and began to stroke it. Now Punk was still dressed for his match later on that night, but he didn't care if he went out smelling like sex. Pulling away from Daniel, Punk then began to strip himself, but Daniel stopped him.

"You still have a match," he whispered, knowing it might drive Punk crazy, but it was true.

Punk let out a small whimper, knowing he was already hard and wanted to get himself inside Daniel. "Please Daniel, can I please fuck you?" He asked in a soft tone, as he took Daniel's hand and placed it on his own bulge. Then he gently squeezed Daniel's hand against his own shaft, making himself moan.

Hearing his best friend moan right there was turning Daniel on. Feeling Punk squeeze his hand against his bulge was making him want to take Punk right there. "Ah screw it," he finally whispered. Leaving his boxers down, Bryan ripped off Punk's spandex, not even caring if he had to get a new one for tonight. Then his eyes were looking down at the hard shaft of Punk. He wanted to drive Punk nuts a little, so his hand then began to stroke it gently.

Moans were then escaping Punk's lips, as he was getting harder by each stroke. "Mmm Bryan, get me in you," he whispered as he locked his legs around Bryans leg. "I want to feel you around my shaft."

In doing so, Daniel then took Punk's shaft and got it ready to go inside him. He was just about to reach for some lube, but Punk grabbed his hand to stop him. "No, just shove me in you," he whispered, not able to wait any longer.

Nodding, Daniel then situated himself over Punk's shaft. Then he began to push himself on his shaft. Pain shot through his body, but he tried not to show it. He knew showing pain was a sign of weakness. He gripped onto the bench that they were laying on. Punk could see the pain in his eyes, so he pulled Bryan down and began to kiss his lips again. Moans were escaping both of their lips through the kisses.

Once Daniel had Punk inside him, he then began to thrust slowly. He hasn't done this before in his life, but acted as if he had done this before. As he got the hang of it, Daniel began to thrust harder and faster against his shaft. In no time, both Punk's and Daniel's balls were smacking one another.

"You're tight baby," Punk spoke while he was feeling the tightness of Daniel around his shaft.

Hearing that, Daniel then ran his nails along Punk's back as he was feeling like he was going to let loose. "Punk, I'm going to explode." Daniel really felt like he was going to let lose all over Punk.

"Go on, let loose." Punk then grabbed a hold of Bryan's shaft, stroking it faster than he ever could, just to drive Daniel nuts.

"Oh god Punk!" Daniel yelled, feeling himself go deeper into the orgasm.

Just when it was about time for Punk to be ready, Punk exploded inside Daniel as Daniel exploded all over Punk. Both men then just ended up panting as they both began to shiver from the cool air hitting their sweat.

"You better go wash yourself," Daniel spoke knowing Punk had a match.

Punk laughed a little. "Yeah and you have to take a shower again."


End file.
